


Lets have some fun Red

by Jenna4112



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Self-Harm, before the fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna4112/pseuds/Jenna4112
Summary: Roman Torchwick is tired of Ruby ruining his plans. He decides to stop playing nice.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night the shattered moon bright in the sky, The redhead tightened his scarf taking another puff from his cigar. 

    "Alright move it, I wanna get this over with soon. Its an easy enough job shouldn't be too hard for you beasts to handle" he added the last part in an angry mutter watching the white fang grunts stealing the items he was told to get. 

    "Roman Torchwick!" A loud shrill voice called from higher up. A short haired girl in red and black stood in a defiant pose. "Havent we done this enough, time i take you to jail once and for all" she spoke holding out her scythe and happily bringing it down to land on. Roman rolled his eyes and grabbed his cane up shooting at the girl, she deflected each bullet with ease coming to him with the weapon raised. He smirked which irritated the girl worse moving to slam the scythe down. She never got the chance not notocing the tricolored girl behind her. Neo smiled flipping her hair back as the girl fell to the ground unconscious she blew Roman a kiss to which he grinned wide. He moved forward scooping her into his arms.

    "This is why I love you, You perfect little treat" he purred and kissed her cheeks several times as they lit up with happy embarassment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby grunted head pounding in her skull she felt as if someone had stuffed cotton inside her head and beat a drum. She tried to move her hands but they were tightly behind her back her feet bound as well to the floor. She took a breath then eyes flying open in realization glanced around desperately.

"Looking for something?" A smooth masculine voice cut through the silence. The ginger smiled and walked forward "I'm afraid we couldnt have you and your toy in the same room" he spoke with a wide taunting grin.

  "You know my team's already going looking for me. And you didn't even have the decency to bring food!" She grumbled annoyed as her stomach made a loud growl in agreement. 

  "And I thought the schnee girl was the princess. Tell you what red, you promise to stay out of my way I'll get you what ever you want and out on your merry way." He spoke with a grin.

  "Yeah like I'd let a slimy creep like you get away. My team will catch you" she growled looking at him with drive. 

  "Fiery, see where you get that from hard to believe you and your sister are related i mean she's blonde you got black hair she's got some big tits, your so tiny" he chuckled 

   "Im still growing pervert." She seethed self consciously looking down at her breasts "Plus small breasts are fine they dont get in the way im a fight!" She defended. Roman chuckled.

  "Pardon me, of course they're fine" he smiled wickedly kneeling and pulling down her top "very nice" he commented

  Ruby let out a yelp kicking at him with her restrained feet. He grabbed them happily stuffing fabric in her mouth and threw her over his shoulder. She squirmed and twisted making noises of noncompliance. He put her down on a small bed in an empty storage room before tying her up on shackles bolted to the wall keeping her in a sitting position.

   "Much better, more private hmm?" He questioned. Ruby made loud muffled noises and Roman smiled "I think i like it better when you dont speak." 

  He smiled and pulled something out of a small crate nearby. When she recognized it she made muffled screams trying to squirm away. The ginger smiled at her protest and hooked it up and putting the spreader bar right where he wanted it cutting the restraints once she was nearly in. 

    "Oh Ruby. Were gonna have some fun" he smirked lifting her skirt to more noises of protest and a few whimpers he smirked looking at the red panties with black lacey rose patterns he touched them only to see Ruby flinch away at the unexpected sensation.

  "You must have touched yourself as least once haven't you?" He smiled and rubbed the underwear drawing more whimpering. "Tits out but underwear. How's that battle skirt going for you now?" He asked with a condescending smirk.

   He rubbed her nipples eliciting more noises. He continued one hand on her nipples the other on her underwear. She made loud noises shaking her head and almost screaming. He stopped for a moment.

  "why don't you let yourself give in, feel the pleasure let me take you" He purred feeling her go slack. he reached over taking off her gag. 

"Like Hell!" She slammed her head into his with that comment succeeding in slowly squirming a few inches away bound hands behind her back as she moved her shoulders back and forth. Roman made a loud yell and angry footsteps got closer and closer.

  "Alright im done playing." He growled picking her up and throwing her aggressively on the bed reinsering the gag "This could have been fun, red."

Ruby's eyes went wide as he worked on his buckle his pants opened to reveal his cock which he happily showed off. 

  "Like what you see red, I'm gonna deflower you." He smirked and pulled down her panties "Well I'll be damned! Black hair for the carpet and here i was thinking you were a dye job raven" he chuckled rubbing his member across her netherlips as they shivered and pulsed. She made loud noises of protest some turning into moans he smiled dipping a finger in to feel the sopping mess that was Ruby.

  "Someone wants me" he smirked, but Ruby shook her head furiously glaring at him. He smiled slowly pushing his head in. Ruby's eyes widened and she gasped going still. Roman chuckled giving a little thrust to go all in. This sent Ruby into action growling and squirming and whimpering. 

He slammed into her over and over listening to the loud shrieks and squeals he smiled when he bent down and touched the blossoming red accompanying his thrusts "look Ruby your childhood, your innocents I just took it all and it was red like a rose too." He smirked

The statement made Ruby tear up, this is not the kind of blood she wanted to shed she promised herself she'd never be defenseless, weak, ever. She gasped and he ripped out the gag continuing to thrust into her and she let out a few involuntary moans. 

  "Do you like that, Red? How's your first time?" He taunted, Ruby turned away gritting her teeth "T-this won't break me, my team is stronger than all of this" she whimpered. He smiled nibbling her neck and gently rubbing her clit. She let out a loud gasp.

  "We'll see." With that he continued rubbing her clit and thrusting in until he was ready pulling her into a aggressive kiss. He gasped out of it. A wave of euphoria through both of them. Ruby whimpered tears streaming down her face. He kissed her tears with a smirm.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" He gave her a cheeky grin which she started growling and yelling through the gag. He smiled and got off of her walking to the door. He pulled the door open and left the tricolored girl taking his place. 

She smiled sauntering over with a plate full of food. She set it down taking Ruby's gag out and undoing her spreader bar Ruby immediately shut them tightly and once her hands were free she wrapped them around herself. Neo smirked transforming into Ruby and making a mocking crying face before turning back and giving her a kiss on the cheek putting the food near her before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gives Ruby another visit.

  Ruby whimpered shivering in the darkness wrapping the blanket around herself she wanted a shower, she wanted to scrub the memory and feeling of Torchwick off of her.

  She gave a small sob as she curled in on herself knees to her chest defensively. She hadn't wanted this. She wanted her first time to be special and that was ripped away from her. She wanted Yang and Weiss and Blake. She wanted the comfort of her dorm. She wanted her Dad and Qrows warm hugs that made her feel safe. 

   The tricolored girl had given her such a jealous look. As if she had wanted what he did to her. She shook harder. She could have the creep. She wanted to go, she wanted Crescent Rose. 

   The door opened with a loud metallic click and said creep happily walked in. 

   "Hiya Red, you know you weren't half bad for a virgin and you know ive always wanted a pet. Without that oversized gardening tool you are just delightful. Good stress relief for me. Think ill get you trained up to be my little pet" he purred moving forward slowly as Ruby shivered visibly. Her body remembering the way it had been violated.

   He reached towards her and she squeezed her eyes shit resting her face on her knees. A gloved hand ran through her hair with a smile. 

  "Little red, so pretty and petite. Seems I have a type" he smiled and kissed her hairline. "Poor Neos getting so jealous with me giving you so much attention." Ruby snapped up at that with a deadly glare.

  "Then give her all your attention, you sick freak" She growled before bitting his hand in anger. He let out a yelp of pain as he finally pulled his hand from her jaws and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand.

"No, no no no no, Red" he chided pulling her close "That behavior is unacceptable, actions have consequences" he spoke darkly. He pushed her wrists above her grabbing them painfully tight.

   "You like bitting?" He smirked and bit her neck, hard. She whimpered loudly flailing and kicking her feet in desperation. He spread her legs and unhooked his belt giving himself a few strokes. 

  "Little red, little Red. You know going in dry is painful for me too? But its what must be done to get the message across" he sighed and lined himself up.

  "No! Please not again! Torchwick!" She gasped tears clouding her vision asshe desperately tried to stop him. He gave her a smirk running his hands up her body.

"You should have started with that, Red. But if I go easy on you, you just won't get the message" he finished slamming himself inside her with a loud moan. Ruby let out a pained scream.

He gasped and moaned continuing to slam into her. Her soft tight body so warm and perfect for him. He could get used to this. 

  Ruby whimpered tears streaming down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut feeling the tears contining to fall and the awful anxiety eat at her. Roman shook his head snarling at the sight.

"Little Red, open up those silver eyes for me" he purred "Open them, or ill cut off your eyelids" he said in a singsongy tone. She let out a pained noise eyes blinking up at him through the tears.

Roman moaned as he continued a harsh and fast pace, Ruby sobbing under him.

  "It hurts! Stop! Owww" she screamed in protest trying to kick at him or throw him off with rapid movements whimpering and desperate. 

  "Music to my ears Red!" He gasped continuing with a loud moan. He sped up feeling the girl beneath him trembling and whimpering no longer screaming for him to stop. She knew it fell on deaf ears. She stared at the wall as he continues til he was done and gasped pulling out of her. 

  White warm streams of sticky liquid covered her exposed neck. He ruined the chest of her dress the color staining it quickly. 

   Ruby whimpered looking up at his dark satisfied grin. 

   "See you tomorrow Red. Neo will give you a bath I the morning" he explained leaving the girl in his sticky mess sobbing into her hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neo cleans Ruby and she starts to accept being stuck.

   The petite pastel girl frowned walking into the room of the captive girl. She frowned staring at the sleeping form of the girl who was stealing all of her masters affection.

    She sighed and snapped angrily until the girl stirred. Ruby jumped back shaking and holding her knees to her chest with a whimper. Neo frowned and mimed cleaning pointing at Ruby. She slowly nodded and followed once her chain was unlocked. 

   Neo pulled off Ruby's clothes intensifying her shaking. She covered her breasts, eyes squeezed shut. Neo frowned beginning to take pity on the young huntress. She grabbed a towel wrapping it around Ruby's body as she helped her into the hot water. Ruby stared at the water silent fixated on nothing.

   Neo ignored her, beginning to wash her pretty natural ombre. She gently washed the girls hair watching her vacant look staring into the water. She kissed the center of her back gently continuing to bathe her. She could understand Romans interest in her. Silver eyed huntress with a deep devotion and love for her craft. Neo had certainly been impressed by the girl's skill. 

   Roman was immediately hooked, he was the type of person to covet anything of interest. Beauty meant nothing if he didn't enjoy the content. Neo remembered the day he sold off a gorgeous one of a kind gem he'd been eyeing for his personal collection simply because its history wasn't interesting enough. 

   Ruby jumped as if waking up suddenly coming out of her daydream. She shook and held the towel wrapped around her close. Her eyes widened and she immediately began to scrub her skin raw. Neo grabbed the scrub brush from her, concerned and irritated at her total lack of care for the body now owned by her beloved. 

    Silver eyes pierced Heterochromatic ones with desperation. Neo shook her head pulling it away as Ruby deflated. She started shaking as sobs wracked through her small blubbering noises passing through her. 

   Neo sighed and gently rubbed Ruby's back while she cried, continuing her washing once Ruby had calmed down a bit.

   "Neo.. That's your name right?" Ruby started looking up at the girl finishing with her hair. Neo rolled her eyes and nodded. Ruby gently touched her hand looking at her with a sad needy look.

   "Can you please let me go.. I know hes your partner, boyfriend whatever but you know I dont want to be here. If i was gone you could have him all to yourself again" she tried voice high and desperate.

  Neo shook her head and pointed at herself and shook her head. She proceeded to shift into Roman point at the form and nod with a smile. Once she shifted back Ruby grabbed Neos hands.

  "Please. Please. I can't be here, my team needs me and I'm going crazy I need out" she whimpered. Neo ripped her hands away frowning at Ruby. She shook her head and roughly rinsed Rubys hair. She turned to grab the body wash and the girl bolted. 

  Ruby gasped mind running a million different directions as she ran. She held her soaking towel to her body as she tried every door down the corridor. She kept running telling herself shed find a way, shed get out. She slammed into something not looking ahead. She looked up hesitantly as she found herself in a sitting position on the hard floor.Her blood ran cold. 

The ginger smiled down at her. 

  "I take it someone didn't like bath time" he smirked moving down and gripping her arms letting the towel flop to the floor with a heavy wet slap. 

  "Can't have my favorite little pet running off now can I?" He spoke nuzzling her neck. The tricolored girl stopped running meeting Roman and Ruby in the hall. She frowned looking like she was gonna cry and bowed twice before looking back up to Roman. He gave her a soft smile and gently cupped her face.

  "Its not your fault Neo, I figured she'd pull something like this" he explained and sighed "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this but youve left me little choice, Red. Now I've got to spend time finding one of your friends to show you that your actions have consequences" he trailed on and Ruby's eyes grew wide.

"No! Please keep them out of this!" She begged and Roman smirked at her. 

  "Youve been such a bad girl I don't think you'll learn any other way." He chuckled looking at the heartbroken girl.

   "Please.. Roman. Just.. Let me go home, haven't you had your fun already" she sniffled her eyes filled with tears. He rolled his eyes.

   "You just don't get it, do you Red? I collect things. Sure I steal and cheat and fence, but I'm also a collector. You happen to be a very very lovely little piece that I want. And I always get what I want, lovely little Neo makes sure of that" He spoke voice dropping down as he pulled the young huntress close.

Ruby let out a whimper and frowned trying to plot her next course of action, she didnt have many options. She let out a shaky breath and moved onto her knees pulling at his pants. Romans grin grew and he happily removed the needed appendage. 

  Ruby held her breath as she hesitantly took it into her mouth. Roman moaned at the warm wet feeling engulfing him. Ruby squeezed her eyes shut tear streaming down them as she focused on the task. Roman chuckled and gripped her hair slamming into her throat as it seized around his cock he continued as she clawed at his legs trying to get oxygen. Roman let out a loud moan as he finally reached his release pulling out of her tight throat so his seed could mark his beautiful pets face. 

   Ruby whimpered hating the sticky feeling on her face mixing with her tears as she quietly sobbed. A hand gently ran through her hair.

  "Such a good girl, maybe I was wrong. However another stunt like that and I promise you, you won't like the punishment." Roman threatened brushing off his pristine jacket and pants before walking off. Neo came over wiping off Ruby's face with a handkerchief pulling her back to her room. 

  Ruby laid on the bed staring at the cieling trying to remember how things had gotten this bad. Roman was a joke, he was their easy victory how was he this... Terrifying. She covered her eyes with her palms looking over to the door where Neo had left some time ago. 

She sighed and nibbled at the food they had provided gulping down the water to try and relieve her burning throay. She frowned wanting to forget his disgusting taste and smug smile. She frowned looking around for something to occupy her mind, it was a cell. Bed. Toilet, and occasional food and empty desk. She sighed hands and mind itching to do something other than relive the events . She whimpered having to brace herself on the wall as a sudden wave of dizziness washed over her. She carefully laid on her bed her body feeling heavy and tired. She blinked and found the simple action hard. Soon the vertigo reached a peak and everything went black.

Neo smirked walking into the room. Roman wasn't kidding about how fast the stuff worked. She grabbed the unconscious girl mentally listing off her tasks for the upcoming activities.


	4. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman tries to entice Ruby when things dont go well theres consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the short chapter I've been working 68hour work weeks!

Ruby groaned her head pounding in pain. Everything was pitch black. She blinked trying to make out the enviornment to no avail. She gasped as incredibly bright yellow lights lit up the room painfully.

  "Red.. You look absolutely stunning" The familiar growl resonated off the empty walls. She looked around at the empty white room four walls, her, the creep and the bright lights were the only thing there. She went to move her right arm only to find it stuck.

  Panic filled the huntress and she glanced down noticing two things immediately. One, she was restrained to the table. Two, she was not in her usually outfit. She squeaked thrashing around in the unyielding restraints with desperate whimpers.

  "I apologize for such the rude invitation, but I felt you wouldn't have attended otherwise" he purred, snapping.

   The petite tricolored girl brought in a fancy but simple foldout table and chairs before setting up the table. White table cloth, red candle, steak dinners. Ruby's stomach howled in need at the smell. She frowned at her traitorous body, eyes snapping to the criminal.

  The red head smirked at her wearing his normal attire. He began to undo her restraints getting a bit too close.

  "I hope you like the dress I chose, it suits you" he whispered in her ear. Ruby let out a small choked noise taking a second look at her attire. The dress bordered on lingerie, short enough to just cover her underwear with a flowing train behind it individually stitched to look like a train of rose petals. The top was a sweet heart neckline moving to a black corset and ending abruptly with the hem of the dress. She admitted it was a nice dress, not one she would wear, but pretty.

  "No funny business now Red, you wouldn't want Neo to have to knock you out again now would you?"Ruby immediately shook her head hating the disorientation and pain that had come with that surprise.

  "Good" he smirked and gently led her to a chair taking the one across. He gave Neo a kiss to the back of her hand and a soft 'Thank You' before she left.

"Red, you seem to think I'm the absolute scrum of the earth. To some extent your correct, but I'm here to show you how well I treat the people in my company" he smiled gesturing to the meal.

  "Im sure Neo loves being your maid too" She hissed back refusing to accept his gaslighting. He gave a small sigh tilting his head.

  "Neo does do a lot for me, but nothing she doesn't want. She does it for me out of love. She could leave anytime she wants. The thing is she likes being here, likes me. She only cares about making me happy" he explained. Ruby took a small breath Neos miming and transformation to Roman now making sense. 'I don't matter as long as Roman's happy'

"I might not have been the best, but I promise if your good I'll make this the best place you've been." He explained pouring her a glass of champagne.

  "And my friends and family, what about them?" She demanded glaring at the suave criminal.

  "Ill give them a little nod to how you are, but contact is a no. I am still a criminal after all, as I'm sure your more than aware" he smiled looking over the girl.

"How long do you plan to keep me here, they'll find me. They'll find you. They won't rest" Ruby growled determination flicking in her eyes like a flame. Roman chuckled.

"Oh come on, Red. Live a little. Let yourself have fun away from those pests. You can't truly say you like that Princess' whining. Your sister's boisterous need for attention or the kitty's need to run away" he smirked to Ruby fast shake of the head.

"No! I love all that! I miss Yangs affection, Weiss' advice, Blake's kind quite presence!" She protested the voice at the back of her head agreeing the silence was nice. She sniffled tears filling her eyes. 

"No,no,no." Roman tsked and gently wiped them away. "No tears today,Red." Roman spoke in a soft tone gently holding her hands. Ruby looked down at him with a frown. Roman kissed her hand.

"Please, eat. I want to make you happy. Be a good girl, Red. I'll make sure you live in luxury." With that he walked back to his own seat starting into the food. Ruby stubbornly stared at the food before cracking and wolfing down the food. Roman smiled at her as she sighed in pleasure stomach no longer feeling empty and feeble. 

Roman smiled pulling his scroll out a classical song flowing through the room. He rose from his seat pulling Ruby out of her chair and to her feet. He swung her around pulling her close. Ruby couldn't help but blush at the close contact.

"Do you enjoy this, Red?" He asked whispering in her ear before giving it a small kiss. A shiver ran down Ruby's spine and she tried to pull away. Roman held her tight against him before finally letting her go and stopping the music. 

"Still not convinced? That's alright how about 3 days in the room?" Roman smiled. Ruby's eyes widened and she shook her head. Roman gripped her arm dragging herself back to her cell. He slammed the door shut and Ruby whimpered terrified of being alone.


	5. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's isolation begins

Ruby paced the tiny bright cell crossing her arms and deciding to sit on the small bed. If she was stuck in here for 3 days she may as well sleep it off. She glared at the door and laid down pulling the blankets over her head. 

"Good night, Torchwick. Still hating you" she yelled to the ceiling certain he was watching. She sighed letting her eyes flutter shut and exhaustion wash over her.

When Ruby awoke from her restless sleep a small plate of food was at her bedside. She quickly ate the food wondering if it was morning already. It felt like it was. But could she trust her sense of time? the bright florescent light made it hard to focus or tell what time it was.

She let out a little sigh before counting naming off all the weapons she could think of. That trailed her off into recounting when Qrow began to train her. That sunk into worry. Would she ever see him again? Fight by his side again. 

"Qrow.. Yang.. Dad" she spoke their names like a prayer begging them to bust down the doors and save her from her torment. 

"Stay positive, Ruby. Stay positive" she whimpered to herself as tears slid down her face. Curling her legs to her chest.

Once all the tears faded and her weapon knowledge was being recounted for the third time she decided to get some training in. She moved to the ground doing pushups.

By the end of her workout she had done 100 pushups, 200 crunches kicked the wall a solid 30 times and punched it a good 20. Her knuckles bleed. At first she hissed in pain holding it to herself. Then the pain became a distraction. She punched it over and over again. She let out a small moaning hiss as the last punch landed knuckles bruised, bloody and raw. 

Her dress was beginning to get sticky and dirty but shed rather it than nothing at all. The fabric on her skin was a sensation. While not pleasant, it was a distraction. 

Ruby frowned missing interactions. Conversations, banter even her boring school lectures. She even missed Torchwick in a strange way. She wanted someone to talk to. Anyone, anything other than her own voice echoing back at her.

With that last thought she headed back to sleep wrapped up tight in her blankets wriggling and turning in her sleep.

When she woke another tray of food waited for her she quickly ate it down thinking back on Torchwick. She replayed the first time they met in her head. Everytime she stopped him. When she woke up in here, when he.. she shook her head not wanting to think about THAT.

She took a deep breath softly singing songs Yang taught her from her mother, then songs that Yang liked, then songs that Weiss and Blake liked until she was spinning blanks.

She did more excersizes reflecting on her team's workouts together Yangs raw strength and skill with her momentum. Weiss's proper form and grace like water. Blake's quick and fast approach. She sighed missing all of them. After a few hours reflecting on their time at Beacon, time at signal and her childhood she felt drowsy.

Believing it to be sometime the next morning she smiled to herself swearing shed outwit Torchwick. Beat him at his own mind games and be totally unaffected.

She snuggled into the bed a renewed sense of optimism helping her fall into another restless sleep.


	6. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Ruby's isolation

Xxxxxxx WARNING SELF HARMxxxxX

 

When Ruby awoke she was sure it was nighttime of day 2. She smiled thinking she had only a day left maybe not even that. She ate the meal left to her always accompanied by her sleep.

Roman smiled at his control consel as she happily declared she had less than a day left. He glanced at the clock displaying 2:20am. He shook his head. She was cracking already.

Ruby started feeling low. She sighed feeling like shed never get out the four walls haunted her. She tried to sleep again dreaming only of the walls. She whimpered waking up desperate for communication. Anything, anyone. She ate the food quickly feeling starved.

She slept again hoping time would pass quickly, her clothing stuck to her, sticky and sweat ridden. Her hair as well. She wondered what a real bath would feel like again. When she woke she smiled up at the camera. 

"Todays the day, Torchwick! I knew you wouldn't win." Pity she thought so he looked at the clock. 9:00am. He happily took the tray of treats from Neo, munching on them as the distraught girl paced. She sat down and ate her food with a frown as minutes seemed to stretch into hours and hours into days.

"I-its not been three days has it?" She frowned looking up at the camera with tears in her eyes.

She stared at the walls silently for a few hours. She tried counting, loosing her place several times. She whimpered realizing time and simple things were becoming lost on her.

It was too much.

Ruby placed the floor loosing count of how many days it had been everything felt numb. Anything was better than this she was loosing her mind. 

She scrapped at the nail in the wall again hoping to get it loose, not for escape anymore. No that urge had long since past. She wanted to feel something again wanted the silence to end. 

Xx  
She whimpered feeling the nail no less loose than when she started. She gripped the wall slamming her head into it as hard as she could. She felt a ringing and a dizzying pain. It was better than the silence. She continued to do so a few more times before trying the nail again. She used her semblance to try and add strength and surprisingly it worked.

She clutched the nail like a lifeline tears streaming down her face as she traced the wrinkles in her wrists watching the red bubble up. She smiled in a unnerving fashion showing the blossoming cuts to the camera. 

"You always said I looked better in Red!" She taunted with a grin. Moments later an angry and worried Neo was pulling the dirty nail away and strapping her into the bed. Ruby laughed hard and insane.

"Thought you wanted to hurt me didn't you like it when I bruise, when I bleed? Aren't you happy?" She demanded with a smile. Eyes wide and expecting. Neo frowned silently exiting the room as Ruby laughed in the empty space. She chuckled before bitting her arm leaving bloody indents. Neo came running back in again the tricolored girl looking increasingly stressed and upset.  
Xxx

"Isnt this what he wants if hes happy your happy right?" Ruby gave a humorless chuckle. Neo shook her head leaving and heading back to the control room. She gave him a concerned and upset frown. He rolled his eyes

"Alright pull her. She should be much more cooperative now" he smiled darkly as Neo went to do what she was told.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Hope you like it, dont like don't read you can find me on Tumblr, Discord and Instagram as XxFatalBlackxX


End file.
